rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rapunzel AU
Rapunzel AU 'is an alternate universe usually within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe and Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons universe. In the AU, Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel are the main characters within the fairy tale ''Rapunzel. This AU can be considered as an sub-scenario to Fairy Tale AU. About the AU In this AU. the characters of the Big Four act out scene for scene the events of Tangled ''(or at least the events of the original fairy tale ''Rapunzel). Spinoff AUs *Storybrooke AU *Into the Woods AU *Descendants AU *Kingdom Hearts AU Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Because of the Hiccstrid, Hiccunzel, Hiccelsa and Hiccanna pairings he is usually casted as [[Flynn Rider|'''Eugene]] or The Other Prince. Some times, like in Hijack, he would be casted as Rapunzel, with Toothless as Pascal. Jack Frost Because of Hijack, Jackunzel, Jelsa, and Janna he would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince. Having two different shades of hair color, also casts him as a male Rapunzel, with Baby Tooth as a hummingbird version of Pascal. Merida DunBroch She would also be casted as Rapunzel for the Jarida and Mericcup pairings. Merida's skills in swordsmanship and archery, juggles a lady and warrior life together and enjoys riding horseback, can even portray her as Cassandra; Rapunzel's handmaiden from the Tangled TV series. Rapunzel Corona Since she is already Rapunzel in the movie Tangled, she would be casted as Rapunzel. Extra Characters Princess Anna She would be casted as Rapunzel for the Janna, Hiccanna, Hanna, Kristanna, and Euganna pairings and because her and Rapunzel look so much alike. Queen Elsa She would also be casted as Rapunzel because she and Rapunzel look so much alike and because of the Jelsa, Hiccelsa, Helsa, Eugelsa, and Kristelsa pairings. Eugene Fitzherbert Since he is already Eugene, in the movie Tangled, he would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of the Eugunzel, Eugelsa and Euganna pairings. Prince Hans from the Southern Isles He would usually be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of the Hanna, Helsa, and Hansel pairings. Kristoff Bjorgman He would be casted as Eugene or The Other Prince because of Kristanna, Kristelsa, and Kristel pairings. Olaf He would usually be casted as [[Pascal|'Pascal']], since he is Rapunzel's little friend, when Elsa or Anna are Rapunzel. Toothiana Fans have cast Tooth between the thief Eugene (should Jack play a male Rapunzel) or the princess Rapunzel. With Baby Tooth as a female and bird version of Pascal. Baby Tooth The little tooth fairy would usually be casted as Pascal, since he is Rapunzel's little friend; but as a ordinary hummingbird than a chameleon. She is usually placed in the AU and with the role of the princess's green companion when Jack or (a human) Toothiana is Rapunzel. Pitch Black Pitch is portrayed as a male Mother Gothel, when Jack or Toothiana is Rapunzel. Mother Gothel Since Gothel's character is based of the witch that raised and kept the long, haired princess trapped within a tower in the original fairy tale that Tangled is based on, she is usually portrayed as herself or as the Witch from the original version. Moana Waialiki Being a girl that wants to see the world beyond her home, easily casts her as Rapunzel. With Pua as Pascal. Eret Due to Eret being a master Dragon Trapper turned Dragon Rider near the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, he can easily be portrayed as Eugene. The Outcasts Since the Outcasts of Outcast Island are considered as the ruffian and thugs of the Barbaric Archipelago, they can easily serve as the Pub Thugs of the Snuggly Duckling. As the tribe came Berk's allies at the end of DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Mavis Dracula Since Mavis has spent her childhood lock away from the world out her home and has an over protective father (just as King Frederic was shown to be in Tangled: Before Ever After), could easily portray Mavis as Rapunzel. As Jonathan had came across the hotel much like how Flynn came across Rapunzel's tower. Astrid Hofferson Astrid can be placed with the role of Rapunzel, for the Hiccstrid, Jackstrid, Astret and Nodstrid pairings. With a miniature Stormfly severing as a blue, female version of Pascal. Gobber the Belch Should Gobber ever be placed in the storyline of Tangled, he would most likely be portrayed as Xavier. As both men are blacksmiths, know the history of their home and help its heirs and their friends from time to time; as Xavier was originally set to appear in the 2010 film before he was cut from it and was later placed in its TV series as a recurring character. Honey Lemon Because of her long blond and green eyes, fans see her as Rapunzel. Her being portrayed as the long haired princess is sometimes connected to the fan theory of Honey Lemon being Rapunzel's descendent. Hiro Hamada Hiro is sometimes cast as a young, male version of Rapunzel, especially when Callaghan is placed as a male Mother Gothel and Tadashi as Flynn. While in the universe of the Tangled TV series, he can be placed as a Varian like character. Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is sometimes placed as Flynn/Eugene, when Honey Lemon or Hiro is portrayed as Rapunzel. Known Examples Fanfiction *The Girl in the Tower, Part 1 by HorrorFan6 Mockup Art 10990589 340486416150528 375728338 n.jpg|Rapunzel as Rapunzel tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o8_250.jpg|Rapunzel from Into the Woods tumblr_njizs0F3rJ1twa37ko1_1280.jpg|Rapunzel as Rapunzel into the woods tumblr_nj0t7iOTHm1u4v6l5o6_250.jpg|Eugene as The Other Prince from Into the Woods Rapunzel AU 6.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccastrid Rapunzel AU 7.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Astrid as Rapunzel Rapunzel AU 8.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hiccup as Eugene Rapunzel AU 9.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Anna as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa as Rapunzel 3.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel and Olaf as Pascal Elsa as Rapunzel 4.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Rapunzel Elsa and Anna as Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa and Anna as Rapunzel Tangled hiccstrid part 16 by assassinispice-d80xiuq.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 15 by assassinispice-d7xr5aw.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 14 by assassinispice-d7xr448.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 13 by assassinispice-d7vp3ps.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 12 by assassinispice-d7ve3tr.png Tangled hiccstrid part 11 by assassinispice-d7ve3h2.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 10 by assassinispice-d7uietg.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 7 by assassinispice-d7u15jc.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 6 by assassinispice-d7u14sh.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 5 by assassinispice-d7spkky.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 4 by assassinispice-d7spk7e.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 3 by assassinispice-d7spjv5.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 2 by assassinispice-d7spjfs.jpg Tangled hiccstrid part 1 by assassinispice-d7spi2z.jpg Elsa as Flynn 2.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Elsa as Flynn Astrid and Jack....jpg Astrid and Jack'..jpg 10809782 585858374894304 1480770125 n.jpg pizap.com14350251045331.jpg|Elsa as Rapunzel pizap.com1435.jpg|Elsunzel Screencaps-Tangled-rapunzel-and-flynn-21862339-1876-1080.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Felsa Mericcup Tangled By MeridaDunbroch29.jpg Gogozilla pic 13.jpg Gogozilla pic 12.jpg INTO THE WOODS (AU) - Thorn Of Love By Lavearyn97.png elsa_as_rapunzel_by_rotbtfdfan22-d8zudwf.png 18549346ee80fc16035947340bbdb41e.jpg tumblr_naat56FH2s1tb8alro1_1280.jpg|Tangled AU: Bride tumblr_naat56FH2s1tb8alro7_1280.jpg|Tangled AU: Groom d3c52d1324d67d53c09d1c16fb8094e3.jpg tumblr_nbn5te3rtf1tb8alro2_1280.jpg 13706896_1100971149961822_2094208205_n.jpg 99d4c10aa859b3efbca863b36a044f46.jpg Tumblr nvi16zB9kL1urf1kao1 250.png 0a9f59f2e4207b627c58aeca866571e4.jpg Elsa-as-Rapunzel-disney-princess-37749523-500-354.jpg Tangled elsa by hirokochu18-d9xy93y.jpg 401f4e63cd24963b5377b6e4247ff6f8.jpg 29959389-352-k390095.jpg Nodstrid 1.jpg untitled9-0i6-nh-98-8687.png 53f5c128a64c56df61fa8a5a78ac8813.jpg Elsa as rapunzel by portiagm-daziatp.png 8ce88aade77bf5ea1a86f646ff3e61c5--wedding-day-jack-frost.jpg 9dd12a241f9caaaae941dd17c0bc83f4.jpg Fanart 6a35a7700eb71e89aa7236a645c2312d.jpg Hijack Rapunzel AU.jpg|Rapunzel AU: Hijack New Edit Mericcup By MeridaDunbroch29.png Wooops.png Tangled AU; Jack The Lost Prince By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Prince Jack Frost By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Tooth The Fairy Bandit Queen By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Tooth Kingdom Celebration By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; King Nicholas St North By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Sir E. Aster Bunnymund By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Adviser Sanderson Mansnoozie By GossamerWing.jpg Tangled AU; Pitch Black By GossamerWing.jpg It Can Probably Smell Fear By MaddiLK.jpg Perfect tadahoney eugunzel lol.jpg Big 4 World - In Corona Kingdom By Twinscover.png ca7aff4d98b24db080b67a7d18732d53.jpg 2adf17584a8e97529d9dc07cee9ae7b2.jpg a0e08b751a066034310b0990177debec.jpg tumblr_mjmjqu3OWD1s33d07o1_r1_500.png Tumblr mld3cm0D681sn51dgo1 1280.png tumblr_static_banner.png bebb538e85a68360f4a13a28223c3683.jpg tumblr_miahepuyMB1s33d07o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mkwp9tmmib1sn51dgo1_1280.png tumblr_mky4l4i3xO1sn51dgo1_500.png rotg__tangled_au_by_morisaurus-d6lgbly.png tumblr_mkwhm9J4Lo1s0y4vwo3_1280.png tumblr_mkwhm9J4Lo1s0y4vwo4_1280.png tumblr_mkwhm9J4Lo1s0y4vwo5_1280.png tumblr_ml0mkxhhMW1s0y4vwo1_500.png tumblr_ml0mkxhhMW1s0y4vwo2_1280.png tumblr_ml5olqvNlX1sn51dgo2_r1_1280.png tumblr_mmavcq50Aa1sn51dgo2_1280.png tumblr_mmavcq50Aa1sn51dgo3_1280.png tumblr_mmavcq50Aa1sn51dgo4_1280.png tumblr_mn61vvto0r1sn51dgo1_1280.png tumblr_mn61vvto0r1sn51dgo2_1280.png tumblr_mp5xzjTmao1rfcskno1_1280.jpg Tumblr mp5xzjTmao1rfcskno2 1280.jpg tumblr_moau1ur7YL1sn51dgo1_1280.png merida_as_rapunzel_by_heroine_fa_c_n_xover-d7r2h76.jpg Megamind as Eugene.jpg Megamind as Eugene and Roxanne as Rapunzel.jpg Megamind as Eugene and Roxanne as Rapunzel 2.jpg Megamind and Tangled 2.png 1397705275093 98e.jpg tumblr_ml7h2vl3wq1s0y4vwo3_1280_by_arcana_break-d6eazsp.jpg 10724742_826519764089945_1758484381_n.jpg tumblr_nk2rufcCZM1ra2su1o3_1280.png tumblr_nk2rufcCZM1ra2su1o1_1280.png tumblr_nk2rufcCZM1ra2su1o4_1280.png Gothel pitch by hezuneutral-d5uh3w5.jpg Bba17915614c7f1da9cb718b9d11d253.jpg D8edc9b85650ac967f80414386e556ee.jpg Tumblr oo3xykMxnG1tpsvmio1 500.jpg 16-7897901.jpg Videos *Tangled Trailer- HTTYD style (for theNightFuryfan95) by NightFuryLover31 *Moana: Set Yourself Free! by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. *Disney AMV: Ready As I'll Ever Be by Dream.Chaotically.Theater. Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Tangled *BH6 AU Ideas | Rapunzel Category:The Big Four Category:AUs Category:Tangled Category:Fanfiction